Assassin's Creed
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Just something i've posted so i don't lose this story. More details inside if you want to know. Read if you wish, Desmond/Altair/Ezio, Conor will be there when i write more to it. (title is because i'm too busy to think of a proper name at the moment, and it's only for this summer)
I'm posting this bc i don't wanna loose it over the summer. My laptop (school issued) is being taken away soon, and as i said, me no want to loose this. It is NOT edited, you've been warned.

* * *

"He's stabilizing!" Rebecca gasp. Everyone went silent as Desmond started to stir.

He opened his eyes. Desmond was surprised to see his dad there, he'd heard him, but…

"I know what to do." He said, swinging his legs over the animus. He went to stand up, but his legs wobbled and he sat back down on the animus.

"We'll give you a minute." Rebecca said, signaling for the guys to move. When they started to exit the van she poked her head around the door.

Altair and Ezio had been bickering half-heartedly, unloading the second van. The three that knew how to help Desmond where in the van with the animus. Rebecca had the two of them to unload the second van then wait for the trio. Ezio was complaining loudly on not being near the unconscious Desmond, and Altair was trying to get the Italian to shut up.

"Hey, boys!" Rebecca called, causing the two assassins to snap their heads to her. "Come here. Someone wants to see you." The two looked confused for a second. Shaun and William was heading to the door to the second van. Realization coursed through Altair before it hit Ezio.

"Desmond!" They said in union, bolting towards the van. Rebecca barley got out of the way in time to avoid being trampled by the two. She shut the door after them, shaking her head softly.

*Inside the van*

Ezio hurled his arms around the younger assassin, hugging him tightly to his chest. Desmond returned the embrace as best he could, being fully inside the assassin's arms. Altair had sat next to them waiting silently. Then Ezio finally let him go, letting Altair embrace him next. Desmond sighed.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He whispered.

"No, it was the aNU-mus." Altair said. Desmond smiled softly at that. Altair always had problems about saying certain stuff, although Ezio was considerably worse, he doesn't even try to say animus anymore. Desmond let his head rest on Altair's shoulder. He was dizzy and nauseous.

Then the door opened suddenly, letting William to look in, his eyes wide. Desmond stood up again, this time a little more sturdier.

"Come on." Desmond said shakily. "There's work to be done."

Altair and Ezio got up, towering protectively over Desmond's slightly swaying form.

* * LATER * * *

* * * DESMOND'S P.O.V. * * *

"You're no better than the fucking Templars!"

The fist connected with my jaw and my head swung back, the force would've sent me flying, if strong arms didn't catch me. The group went quiet, except Altair's growling, he was suddenly standing in front of me, Ezio being the one who caught me.

I looked at my father, the one who d hit me, around Ezio's shoulder. He looked shocked, why? But then at the moment I didn't care, rage flooded through me as I broke out of Ezio's grasp, running away to where only the two assassins could reach me, who I heard right behind me. I also heard, "Desmond, wait!" but I didn't care, just kept climbing.

I sat down, resting my back against the wall. Altair sat next to me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder, Ezio laying his head on my lap. A usual position for us. I let my fingers run through Ezio's soft hair. Neither said anything, just comforting me until I fell asleep.

* * * THIRD P.O.V. * * *

"Is that normal?" William asked, watching the three assassins disappear.

"What?" Shaun asked, looking sideways at him, "Ezio and Altair protecting him? Yes." He answered before sneaking back to his post. Rebecca was powering down "Baby" and getting ready for a nap. Desmond wasn't coming down anytime soon, even if he wanted to, the other assassins would be too pissed at his father to let him near the man at the moment.

At that moment Altair dropped down, heading to where Desmond usually slept and picked up the sleeping bag, and rolling it up along with the pillow.

"Where's Desmond?" William asked. Altair was usually silent, speaking only when he needed to, or to Desmond and Ezio, but he felt bad now.

Altair turned his gold eyes to him and narrowed them. "Sleeping." He growled before turning to Rebecca. "He s gonna train tomorrow with us." she held her thumb up before pulling up her headphones, laying on her sleeping bag.

"No we need to keep him in there. We don't have the time." William protested.

"He's been in the aNU-mus for long enough!" Altair snapped, causing William to take a step back. He could see under the hood, at rage-filled gold eyes, overridden by a gleam of protectiveness. This confused William even more, had the two assassins really grown _that_ attached to his son?

He thought back to when he came to Desmond when the bleeding effect took its toll. The two were mopey to say in the least, but William had passed it off as being away from their time. But when Desmond awoke, the two seemed a whole lot happier, and they slept near him, always. Then it clicked, the master assassins were _in_ _love_ with his son! Did Desmond know? William started pacing, looking up at where Altair had disappeared to, he wanted to check on the trio himself, but…could he really make the climb himself? He knew exactly where they where and made a split second decision. William backed up and bolted towards the wall, running up it before gripping the ledges and pulled himself up.

Surprised at how _easy_ it was, he gripped a ledge above him and continued up. After a while he found the room where his son has set up camp, and had to bite his lip to keep from gasping.

Altair was shirtless, without his hood, with an equally undressed Ezio next to him. Ezio was reaching for Desmond, but the older slapped his hand away. Ezio pouted and started reaching for the one who slapped him, but was again slapped away.

* * *

"It s hot." Desmond complained as he walked along the dock with Altair and Ezio.

There is a solution." Ezio said with a gleam in his eye.

"What?" Both Desmond and Altair asked at the same time. Ezio grinned wickedly before pushing Desmond into the water.

"What are you doing?!" Altair yelled, failing his hands up in panic. "You killed him!" Ezio dove in next, not hearing Altair's, "EZIO! NO!" He fell to his hands and knees, looking into the depths of the water, gold eyes wide.

Then Desmond emerged, gasping for breath. Ezio came up too, laughing.

"Ezio, I m gonna kill you! Give a warning next time!" He gasped out.

"Why? The look on your face was priceless! Altair! Why don t you join us?" Altair's eyes widened in horror as he shook his head frantically.

"Ezio he can't swim!"

"Hey! We could teach you how to swim."

"I'm fine." Altair said, looking away to the water in the center of the lake.

A cruel smile filled Ezio s scarred lips. He pulled himself semi up, one hand holding himself up on the deck, with the other reaching and gripping the color of Altair's sleeveless hoodie. Altair looked at him, narrowing his gold eyes, Ezio pressed a quick kiss to the older's lips before pulling him down into the water. Altair shrieked, though he would deny it later, and clung to Desmond who was scolding the other.

"Ezio, why the fuck would you do that?!" He hissed pulling the quivering assassin into the shallow end of the lake.

"Because he needs to learn!" Ezio insisted, ducking out of the way the moment Altair swung in his direction.

"Hey! No hitting!" Desmond snapped, slapping Altair's fist away.

"He could've drowned me!" He snarled.

"No, not with us both right there!" Desmond sighed, face-palming. "Let's just go home. I want to swim in clean waters, not in the lake." He snorted, giving Ezio a glare.

They walked back home, Altair did not even look at Ezio, he did, however, kiss Desmond on the cheek several times.

* * *

simply just a a few ideas that are still being worked on


End file.
